SSB: Mystery
by Gnat1
Summary: Something strange is going on in the Smash Mansion. Both Link and Fox have vanished, without a trace, or even a word. While everything seems unclear, one thing is for sure: They have witnessed one of the biggest murders in history, as well as the horrifying history and backstory of the Smash Tournement. Sequel to SSB: Murderhouse.
1. Chapter 1

**Gnat1: Yes, readers of SSB: Murderhouse, the sequel is finally here!**  
**You guys loved Murderhouse enough that I made the decision to bring**  
**you SSB: Mystery :p**

**Now, I'm going to be honest and say that Murderhouse could've been**  
**done much, much better. It was a bit rushed, there were a few errors I**  
**made, and overrall wasn't well polished. Therefore, I hope this story**  
**will be better and more enjoyable than it's predecessor. This WILL be**  
**a short fanfic though, only about 5 chapters, but I'll try to make it**  
**stretch.**

**Fair warning: Future chapters will contain blood, and a heavy amount**  
**of murders, in a way Murderhouse did not have. This also contains a**  
**Murderhouse spoiler.**

**You have been warned, now let's get on with the story!**

**VvVvVvV**

The Smash Mansion. So big, so full of life, and so noisy. One couldn't  
last a full five minutes in there without getting a headache,  
especially when the Smashers were in rowdy moods.

It had been about three months since the tragic serial-killing  
incident, where Ike and Meta Knight (with the assistance of Pit,  
Snake, Sonic, and Ganandorf) had figured out who was behind the series  
of murders. To everyone's shock, it was R.O.B and Lucario. R.O.B had  
been reproggramed, and Lucario manipulated, into killing off each of  
the Smashers, one by one. They would have succeeded, if it wasn't for  
Crazy Hand and Ganandorf, the two remaining survivors. They stopped  
the killers, and revived all of the Smashers, but at the expense of  
Ganandorf's life. Since then, both R.O.B and Lucario have been feeling  
awful about the entire ordeal, despite that they keep getting  
reassured that it wasn't their fault. Ganandorf had been missed, mostly  
by the other Legend of Zelda characters, as they became good friends  
with him during the Smash Tournement. Thankfully, the Smashers knew  
how to keep in good cheer, more so than one would like...

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Lucas shouted as he fired another soda bottle down  
the hallway. Link quickly dived out of the way. He got back onto his  
feet and glared at the pyschic-powered boy.

"What are you doing up this late? Isn't it around 10:00 PM?"

Lucas shrugged as Ness walked out. "Well, yeah, technically, but we've  
been hosting this soda-launch competition and..."

Link facepalmed. "Well, go tell that to everyone that you just woke up  
with your shouting."

"He wasn't shouting THAT loud!" Popo defended Lucas as he walked up  
holding another soda bottle.

Link didn't feel the need to reply, and simply rolled his eyes. He  
walked down the hall and to his room. Now, normally he would be in bed  
by 9:00 at the latest, but he had just finished a late-night brawl  
against Marth. Marth had won, as he was the first to acheive the  
Smashball. It had been a close fight, and Link had a fair chance of  
winning, but then there was that darn Smashball.

Link, however, didn't seem to mind losing. After all, one learns from  
his mistakes, so he took it as a lesson (the lesson being "Don't mess  
with Marth when he's got a Smashball"). He yawned and entered his  
room.

His roommate, Fox, had fallen fast asleep and was snoring loudly. Link  
let off a small chuckle and hung his hat in the closet, closed the  
closet door, and climbed into his own bunk on the other side of the  
room. The exhausted, green-clad warrior fell right into sleep.

...

...

...

_Bump._

Hm? What was that? Link woke up from his sleep, his vision blurry. The  
small digital clock he left at the side of his bunk read 2:46 AM.

_Great..._

Despite that he wanted to get back to sleep, he figured that he should  
find the source of the noise that had woken him up. He got out of bed  
and looked around the dark apartment. Fox was still asleep, the door  
to the room was still closed, with a light shining from beneath,  
probably due to the hallway lights being left on, and the closet door  
was wide open.

Wait... he had CLOSED the closet door! He reached down at his bedside  
and pulled out his fabled weapon, the Master Sword, and made his way  
over through the darkness and towards the closet. Yep, someone had  
opened it, as the door had been rolled to the side, revealing a dark  
abyss of space.

"...Hello?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Suddenly, a dark figure rolled out of the closet. Link jumped and  
slashed at him with his blade. The figure was too quick, however, and  
before Link had time to react, he threw a small object down on the  
ground, and a dark, purple light filled the room. It emitted a strong  
pressure, and knocked Link out. His vision went black.

* * *

**Gnat1: And there you have it, the prolouge is up! I know, this wasn't**  
**all that interesting, but I can assure you that it will get better**  
**than this (hopefully).**

**Anyway, R&R, everyone, and have a great day!**

**Ciao!**

**-Gnat1**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha... what the...?"

Link's eyes cracked open, allowing a flurry of light to flood his  
vision. He winced as the brightness stung his eyes, piercing the  
sheild of darkness protected behind his eyelids. He groaned and sat  
up, looking around the room he was now in.

There were several desks, each with a large computer. The carpet was  
jet-black, and the walls were painted a dull brownish color. Several  
people were running throughout the room, appearing to be quickly  
getting whatever work they were doing done. One of them, an old man  
with a rather large beard, stopped in front of Link and roughly kicked  
the Hylian.

"Up! We have no time to rest!" the man ordered, pulling Link to his feet.

Now Link was more confused then ever.

"...What work?" he asked.

"Blasted fool, you mean you don't know your job?"

"I... I'm afraid not..."

"Bilgesnipe! This is a problem!" The man exclaimed, slapping his hand  
to his forehead. He looked around quickly and spotted a bag of trash.  
Grabbing it, he turned to Link and thrust it in his hands. "Here, for  
now you can take this trash out to the dumpster! You need to be doing  
SOME kind of work, or else we're in trouble!". And with that, the man  
ran off to one of the desks.

Link stood there for a minute. He had several questions.

Why did everyone need to be constantly working?

Why was everyone in such a rush?

Where was he?

How did he get here?

Where the heck were the dumpsters?

The Hylian sighed and decided that if he wanted to figure anything  
out, he'd have to play along. There were three doors on different  
walls, and he assumed one of them led to a dumpster. Choosing one at  
random, he made his way over to a door on the wall to his right.

Passing through the doors brought him to a long hallway, and he could  
see an 'EXIT' sign hanging over a door at the end.

Making his way through the hall, Link could only go over the thousands  
of questions in his head. He quickly began to repiece everything that  
had happened. He remembered waking up in the middle of the night, and  
being attacked by a figure in black, but after that... everything  
seemed fuzzy.

Despite the questions, there was one thing for certain: Everyone  
working in this peculiar facility (or at least the old man) were in a  
desperate rush, as if they needed something to get done with quickly.  
It was strange, as Link had noticed a few other people in the computer  
room franticly rushing about. He sighed. What did it matter? All he  
wanted to focus on right now was to just take out a bag of trash and  
then find a way back to the Smash Mansion. He made his way to the end  
of the hallway and exited into the outside.

His mouth dropped as he looked around the outside world. This  
facility, or whatever it was he had woken up in, was in the middle of  
a jungle. Tropical trees hung low over his head, with various patches  
of the deep blue sky behind it. Link turned around to face the  
concrete walls of a large building he had just come out from.

Okay, now he was really lost.

Well, at least he found the dumpster, which sat a few yards away from  
the door he had just exited. He made his way over and quickly threw  
the garbage bag in it. With that done, he quickly began thinking to  
himself.

_Let's see... I got attacked by a blacked-out person in the middle of_  
_the night, pass out, wake up in the middle of some random building,_  
_get handed a bag of trash by some old man, and now I find that this_  
_whole setting is centered in a remote jungle._

He looked up at the sky.

_What the HECK happened last night?_

He heaved a sigh and walked back to the door. As soon as he was back  
inside, he'd have to start asking people questions. He opened the  
door, and...

A loud shriek rung through the halls and reached Link's ears, who had  
just entered the building. The Hylian froze as he heard the  
hair-raising wail. It sounded as if someone was in pain. He unsheathed  
his master sword and slowly creeped down the halls.

Something strange was happening, and he didn't like it.

**Gnat1: Sorry for the long wait, updates will be taking a while. This was also EXTREMELY short, so my apologies. The**  
**next chapter should be longer though, so that's a plus :D**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I very much**  
**appriciated it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I can**  
**guarantee the next one will be awesome XD**

**Fair warning, though. Things are about to get VERY CREEPY, so I don't**  
**want anyone to get freaked out, so just throwin' that out there.**

**Anyway, R&R, everyone!**


End file.
